Revealing New Destinies
by Anime Moon Gurl
Summary: SM IY: She needed to say something. She needed to open her mouth, to let her voice ring through the air, to call out. Maybe then would they be able to come back.
1. Torn

A/N: Formally known as 'A Hidden Secret Revealed: A New Adventure'. Okaaay….um…please don't kill me:Huddles in a corner and whimpers as angry readers hold up pitchforks.: Wait wait wait! I have a good reason:Pauses: Um..uh…eep:Scrambles onto a brick wall: Gooooomeeeeeeeeeen! I've kind of gotten swept up in the craze of scanlations and downloading anime this year…and then school started….and then I had to do homework…and then I watched TV…

….

I'm not making this better am I? Ehehehe. Well, I have more time now, provided I don't have to do much for my Science Project. 8th grade is hard:Pouts: I wanna go back to elementary school and play on the monkey bars again…:Coughs: anyways, I'm restarting _everything_ now (geez, how many times have I said _that?_). Hopefully I'll, once again, get through with it. Once I finish my website however, I'll get back to writing…I mean:Climbs higher as readers poke with their pitchforks…. I'll get started right away! Ow…:

P.S. Fanfiction won't let me use the little star symbols for my author notes so I'll use this in stead. :

Also, be warned. The story has changed a whole lot and is sometimes dark

**Revealing New Destinies**

**Chapter 1: Torn.**

"Mama?" a little girl said from the backseat of the car as she played with her doll. "How much longer do we have to be on the car?" Her golden-blonde hair reached mid-back, matching with the light blue dress she was wearing. A deep blue ocean blinked from the eyes of the six year old, currently focused on a little doll wearing a silver kimono. Two appendages twitched from their position on her head, swiveling to hear her mother's answer.

Golden brown ears tipped with silver contrasted with her blonde hair. "Mama?" she called again, looking up to blink at the back of her mother's head.

Her mother turned around, light brown eyes looking back at her. Curly black hair framed her young face which looked slightly strained at the moment. "In awhile Usagi," she said, her voice tired. "It'll still be awhile until we get there."

Usagi nodded, accepting the simple answer with her six year old mind as she resumed playing. "The princess looked out the window of her beautiful castle, no palace, looking at everybody playing outside. She really wanted to play but she couldn't go until she cleaned her room…." The sound of Usagi's voice came softly as she played, unknowing to the location of their destination. After watching her daughter for a few minutes Usagi's mother turned to her husband who was driving.

"Hikishio," she whispered. "Are they following us?"

"I don't know Atsumi," he said in a tight voice. His knuckles were turning white from the grip he had on the steering wheel. He had dark brown hair pulled back into a small ponytail, his eyes shadowed by his hanging bangs. Deep lines marred his young face in the darkness of the night, a light rain falling. "I'm not sure about anything anymore. How's Usagi?" he asked, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"She's still unaware," Atsumi Kaisui said softly, staring at her hands on her lap.

"….The ball started, but the princess had to sit on her hard chair, because nobody would ask her to dance…."

"What do you think is going to happen?" she asked.

"…."

He didn't say anything, but she already knew the answer. Unbuckling her seatbelt she moved to the back seat, the rain coming down harder.

"….But then, the princess saw a hand in front of her. She looked up to see a prince staring down at her…."

Usagi blinked, looking up to see her mother smiling sadly down at her in the backseat. "Mama? What is it?"

Atsumi shook her head. "You know we love you, right Usa-chan?" her mother asked, using her nickname.

Usagi stared at her mother confused. "Of course I do, Mama. Why?" Shaking her head again, Atsumi unbuckled Usagi's seatbelt to cuddle the little rabbit in her lap. Hikishio reached back, firmly grasping Atsumi's hand in his, staring determinedly at the road in front of them as it slowly grew darker. A pair of head lights flashed behind them and he squeezed his wife's hand one more time before saying, "I love you both."

A soul shattering crash pierced the night as the two cars collided. The family's car skidded across the rode, screeching as its tires attempted to stop the car. Finally, the speed of the car too much, it flew off of the cliff side road, falling down to land in a heap of smoldering metal at the base. It instantly ignited, oblivious to the rain attempting to put it out. Hikishio's body hung over the steering wheel, his grip no longer tight. Blood trickled down his forehead, his body unmoving as it was slowly consumed by the growing flames. The window shield was shattered, the backseat's passengers missing. A few meters away from the burning car lay Atsumi's body, having crashed through the window shield, still holding her unconscious daughter as the last breaths of life left her.

The black car that ran into them was left in perfect condition. Not a single dent marred its sleek black surface. The car door opened with a faint click, lost in a roar of thunder. A man stepped outside, opening an umbrella at the same moment, looking down at the still crackling wreckage below. Black shades covered any little emotion that might have shown on the man's stone carved face. Calmly pulling out a black cell phone from his pocket, he pressed a button, holding the phone to his ear. It was picked up on the second ring.

"Speak," a cold voice said, chilling to the bone.

"The problem has been solved, Naraku-sama," the man said in a toneless voice.

"Excellent…." A smirk wound its way up his face as he heard the siren's from the other end of the phone, blood red eyes glittering.

:-:-:

_The darkness was clawing at her, dragging her down. She tried yelling out, but her voice seemed to have been lost. She stared at the darkness with wide, frightened eyes. It was cold, so very cold. It was smothering her. She could barely breathe….._

With a gasp, Usagi's eyes shot open, darting around. She winced. The room was too bright. Spots danced in her vision as she squinted. Slowly, her sensitive eyes adjusted to the light. For some reason, one of her eyes saw only darkness while the other could look around freely….

With a trembling arm she reached up to touch her left eye, feeling the texture of cloth covering it. She was shocked to see several tubes coming out of her arm. '_Na-nani….?_' She thought, staring at her arm as liquid dripped its way through the tube. '_What is that?_' Aware of an incessant beeping near her head, she looked up to see a strange machine with green squiggles going across the screen. Her ears twitched at each high pitched beep emitted from the machine. '_Where am I? What's that thing? I wanna go home, I don't like this place!_' Tears of frustration clouded her eyes, making everything blurry. '_I want mama and papa. Why aren't they here? Did they leave me…? No! Mama…._' She struggled to form the words. Her mouth had opened, but there was no sound.

'_My voice….Why can't I say anything? I'm scared…. Mama, papa….why won't you come?_' The tears slid unrestrained down her cheeks, soaking into the rough pillow beneath her head. For several minutes she cried silently, unable to call out for the parents that were no longer living.

:-:-:

Empty eyes looked up from the lifeless body, staring. Usagi stepped back, stricken, away from her mother's body. The funeral was simple; with only her, the priest, and the doctor that had brought her to the witness her parent's burial. Her father's casket lay open next to his wife's, dressed up in a suit, looking without seeing at the cloudy gray sky. Her mouth opened to form a word. Mama…. Those wasn't her parent's, it couldn't be….that couldn't be them! They would come back; they would be here again, if only she could call out to them. Papa…. Usagi opened and closed her mouth desperately, tears falling down her face and onto the grass as her parent's were slowly lowered into the cold, hard earth. No….

The doctor's hands gripped her shoulders tightly as she fought to run to her parent's, to tell them not to go away. '_No! Don't leave me!_' she thought, trying to speak. _'Mama, Papa, if you hear me, you'll wake up again right? Please hear me!_' A strangled sound came from her throat, a noise, but not words. As her parent's were finally in their graves, their caskets making a resounding thud that echoed throughout her being, she fell to her knees. '_Please. Don't go…I don't want to be alone….._' In vain she tried to speak. She couldn't speak when she wanted them to come back, but now she couldn't even say goodbye.

A torrent of tears splashed onto the ground, followed shortly after by the rain that had been held up in the clouds overhead. A rumble of thunder split the night as Usagi watched dirt begin filling her parent's graves.

:-:-:

AMG: Ok….um, I can unnecessarily say that the story has taken a long course off of the originally storyline. Sorry for the darkness, but when I read over my story, it seemed Usagi should have felt more sad and lost after her 'parents' dying. No, those aren't her actual birth parents either. Don't go to my website (wow, when have you ever heard me say that?), it's really out of date and I wanted to make a new one. Um, again I apologize for abandoning my story. I have a very small attention span and tend to drop things after I get really into them. ; Next chapter: **Orphaned**. Usagi gets sent to the orphanage (again….thanks to my lousy writing.) The story has started renewed.


	2. Orphaned

A/N: Yay! I'm actually doing the 2nd chapter! I was really happy with all of the positive reviews I got.

**_christina:_** You give good advice. Since the story has changed so much from its original plot, it just might turn out that way. Wait and see.

**_pure-sweet: _**Yeah I started again….for the 3rd time. ; It is sad that Usagi lost her parents, and because of that she'll tend to have a dark side to her throughout the story. I'm not sure how Sesshoumaru will make his entrance yet, but I'll try to make it a surprise.

**_Kelp: _**Actually, I had given up. ; But a sudden inspiration hit me. After reading your review, you gave me a couple of ideas. Thank you!

**_archangel006: _**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy.

**_Flame Ivy Moon: _** Not exactly ASAP, but I hope this'll do.

**_Princess Silver Serenity: _**Yup, Usagi's a Hanyou!

Thank you for your support! Now, enjoy the next chapter.

_Listening to:_

_Unreasonable Sin by Nana Kitade_

**Revealing New Destinies**

**Chapter 2: Orphaned**

_Hang on to things for as long as you possibly can. Never let go; For you never know how long it will be before being torn away._

"Here, give me the ball!"

"It's your turn to be it!"

"Nuh-uh, it's _your_ turn!"

Laughter from outside slipped through the open window and reached Usagi, lying on her bed and staring up at the ceiling. Rising slowly, she crossed the room and closed the window, cutting off the laughter. Glancing briefly at the kids outside playing catch, she turned around and fell back onto the bed.

She was in an orphanage. Her parents were gone. She had nothing left.

Well, almost nothing.

Usagi reached underneath her pillow and pulled out the little doll her parents had given to her when she was four. The silver kimono was no longer as shiny as it had been when she first got it, worn away from her holding it for so many nights. Curling up with the doll, Usagi contemplated the car crash. The car crash….

_A soul shattering crash pierced the night as the two cars collided…. it flew off of the cliff side road, falling down to land in a heap of smoldering metal at the base…._

Violently, Usagi shook her head. No matter how much she tried, she could never forget that night. Never.

_Mama…Papa…_

She opened her mouth to say those words, but still no words came. The first day she had come to the orphanage she had pretended to be asleep and heard the grownups outside her door talking.

"_Poor thing. The crash damaged her vocal cords and now she's unable to talk," said the nurse that had driven her here. "Lost her parents in the crash."_

_No, that's not true….what were they saying? Those weren't her parents. Her real parents would come if she could speak again…wouldn't they?_

"_But what are wrong with her ears…?" the headmistress had asked._

"_We're not sure. We think it's just some mutation, probably something the mother had taken when she was pregnant. We would like to test it, but decided not to because she's so young."_

"_Well, I'm sure we'll enjoy having her here."_

_I don't wanna be here. I wanna go home…._

"Children, come downstairs! Some people want to meet you!"

There was a mad scramble as kids throughout the second floor ran down the stairs, passing by the door of the room Usagi shared with four other girls. Slowly, she dragged herself out of the bed and, clutching her doll close to her, shuffled her way down the stairs.

It must be five thirty, the time when grown ups came to choose one of the kids to be their own. They were all supposed to go downstairs and play as the grownups looked at them and picked one of the kids to talk to. When Usagi came downstairs she walked over to the corner in the back of the room and sat down, playing with her doll. She had seen it all before.

The grownups would look at all the children trying to find their ideal child. Several times Usagi had been asked to be someone's child. But then they saw her ears. That was okay, though. She didn't want any other parents than her own. They were going to come get her; she just had to call them.

She played with her doll, which she named Hikari, and pretended it was herself.

_The little girl watched as the other kids ran around the room, having fun. But she was all alone, nobody wanted to talk to her…._

Deciding she didn't like the way her game was going, she played with Hikari's hair, putting it in different styles. She tried a ponytail, pigtails, braids, and a bun, but none of them seemed right. Idly, she twirled Hikari's hair into a bun then, pulling out a rubber band from her pocket, tied the bun and let the rest of the hair stream downward; a half bun half pigtail. Stunned, Usagi stared at her creation. Smiling to herself, she finished the rest of Hikari's hair. It looked perfect.

_I wanna have hair like that_, Usagi thought, momentarily forgetting her troubles. _They sort of look like spaghetti and meatballs_. She giggled, the first time she'd laughed since the accident, imagining someone walking around with spaghetti and meatballs in their hair. _Just like Mama used to make._

She quickly sobered, saddening at the memory of her mother.

A shadow fell over her. Startled, Usagi looked up into the gentle face of a woman with short black hair framing her face. Deep brown eyes gazed at her, crinkled up in a kind smile. From her view on the ground, however, the lady seemed very tall, imposing. As if sensing her discomfort, the smiling women kneeled at her level, her yellow sundress pooling around.

"Hi," she said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Usagi nodded at her, holding Hikari close to her.

"That's a cute doll. What's her name?"

_Hikari_, Usagi thought. _Her name's_ _Hikari_.

The woman cocked her head to the side, a curious expression on her face, waiting for Usagi to answer.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Higurashi?"

The headmistress appeared by Mrs. Higurashi's side. Standing up, Mrs. Higurashi faced her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm afraid Usagi can't speak, she's mute," the headmistress apologized.

A thoughtful look crossed Mrs., Higurashi's face before she kneeled back down before Usagi.

"So your name's Usagi? I think that's such a wonderful name," she said, smiling kindly at her.

Usagi was taken aback. Didn't she care that she couldn't speak? Didn't she care that she was different from the others, or that fact that she had such strange ears? Given all that, all she cared about was her name? Usagi looked into the face of Mrs. Higurashi, intrigued. Who was this person, not caring about her differences?

"Your doll has such a pretty hair style. Did you make it up yourself?" Mrs., Higurashi asked. Usagi nodded. The headmistress, seeing how well they were getting along, left after her small interruption.

'Hikari,' Usagi mouthed. Mrs. Higurashi looked confused. 'Hikari,' she persisted, holding up her doll.

"Oh!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed, smiling. "Hikari is your doll's name?"

Usagi nodded. She held out Hikari to Mrs. Higurashi. Holding Hikari, she treated her as if she were fragile and about to break.

"She's so pretty," Mrs. Higurashi murmured, lightly touching the kimono.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm afraid it's time for the children's dinner. Please follow me into the hall," the headmistress called from the front of the room. Handing Usagi back her doll, Mrs. Higurashi stood up, Usagi standing with her. Bowing, Mrs. Higurashi bid farewell to Usagi, walking away.

Usagi continued to stare at the retreating figure of Mrs. Higurashi. Suddenly, Mrs. Higurashi turned around to wave at Usagi. Surprised, Usagi smiled brightly, waving back at her.

:-:-:

Mrs. Higurashi pretended to listen to Miss Izumi, the headmistress, as she thanked the other adults for coming, but kept thinking back to Usagi. When she had first walked into the orphanage, she had been unsure of adopting a child. Her husband had died a few months ago and they wanted to have children, but she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to now.

However, all of her doubt had vanished once she had laid eyes on Usagi, all alone by herself in the corner. She had looked so sad, playing her doll by herself. Then, when she had pulled her doll's hair into a strange style, she smiled. It had blown her away. Her smile was so bright, so innocent that, after seeing Usagi so sad, she had wanted to always keep her smiling, to always keep that pureness she had seen briefly through her smile.

:-:-:

The next day, at five thirty, Mrs. Higurashi returned. Usagi had been looking for her throughout the mass of kids and quickly saw her. This time she was wearing a blue sundress with sunflowers on it that seemed to bring out her cheery and positive personality. Usagi waved at Mrs., Higurashi, smiling to see her again. Mrs. Higurashi waved back, bringing with her a box of pocky.

This happened every day for a week. At exactly five thirty Mrs. Higurashi would come, bringing a box of pocky with her, and would play with Usagi the whole time until she left. Usagi found she was looking forward to their visits, smiling more and more.

Finally, on Saturday, Mrs. Higurashi asked if Usagi wanted to be adopted. Usagi started to nod, but stopped. What about her mother? What if she came back? What if she got sad because Usagi had gotten a new mother?

As if sensing her chaotic thoughts, Mrs. Higurashi bent down and gathered Usagi into a hug.

"It's okay," she murmured. "I'm not trying to replace you mother. To have raised such a wonderful child, I'm sure she would want to see you happy."

Usagi had frozen. The feeling of protection and warmth that came with a hug had been something she had not experienced ever since her mother died. Slowly, she relaxed, closing her eyes and hugging her back.

_I want to go with you_, Usagi thought. _I want to be in a family again._

She tapped Mrs. Higurashi on the shoulder, nodding vigorously.

"You want to come with me?"

As a reply Usagi smiled brightly, nodding.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, too. Standing up, she took Usagi's hand into her own and steered them over to the Headmistress, ready to begin their new lives.

:-:-:

AMG: Ok, um first of all I'd like to say I HATE THE STUPID PREVIEW PROGRAM! ……. Ok, that's out of my system. What I mean by that is, the stupid preview program they have when you upload documents never uses the symbols I have. So this will explain if none of the symbols show up this time. Grrrr. Ok, back on topic.

Thanks again to all of my reviewers! You've made me so happy! I'm reeeaaaallly sorry that the second chapter took so long. I lost my inspiration after awhile. But then I read 'Perfection: Is It Real?' by samisweet. It's really good and it made me want to write. I suggest you read it! It's a DN Angel crossover, one of my favorite mangas' of all time. :3

Please feel free to check out my DeviantArt account.


	3. Saddening Reminiscence

A/N: Wow, getting the third chapter out so soon, I'm so excited! Spring Break is the perfect time to write! …..Oh my god, does this mean I have no life? Nooooooooo! lol Wait….oh my god! Another life crisis! I just realized I never put on a disclaimer…please don't sue me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon , Inuyasha or Marilla Night, just my ideas.

**_Raining Blood Red Moon:_** I'll put Souta in the story, but I'm not so sure about Kagome. She'd kind of in the way (sorry!). I might be able to fit her in somehow though, so watch out for her!

**Princess Silver Serenity:** Yeah, Mrs. Higurashi's awesome alright. I wish my mom was like herjust kidding!

:laughs nervously as mom glares:

**_Setsuna-3000:_** I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!

**_Hoshiko Megami:_** Thank you! Interesting name, by-the-way. Does Hoshiko mean anything?

**_Mayla: _**Sure! I've put your character in the flashback, so enjoy! There's an explanation in the notes on the bottom for you.

**_Pure-sweet: _**Thank you for being such a faithful reader! 3 Hope you're satisfied with this chapter!

**_Flame Ivy Moon:_** :teary-eyed: that's so sweet! thank you!

Arigatou again for reviewing, you guys! You really make my day!

_Listening to:_

_True Light by Miyamoto Shunichi_

_My Last Breath by Evanescence_

_Taking Over Me by Evanescence_

_Broken by Evanescence_

**Revealing New Destinies**

**Chapter 3: Saddening Reminiscence**

_This fragile existence I live in, seems so small compared to the endless expanse of the everlasting future._

_**Eight years later…**_

Sunlight streamed through the open window. Going past the pink curtains, the sunlight landed on the face of Usagi Higurashi. Golden bangs framed her heart-shaped face, the rest of her hair pooled around her. Golden brown ears sat atop her head, twitching slightly. Presently she was sleeping peacefully, completely unaware, until….

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeep..._

The blanket rustled as Usagi sleepily opened her sapphire blue eyes, strange irises shaped within their depths.

_Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeep._

Rolling over, she reached out to turn off the alarm. Blinking, Usagi sat up, rubbing at her eyes. Opening her mouth in a huge yawn, she glanced at the clock.

_OH MY GOD!_, Usagi screamed in her mind, scrambling in a mad rush to get out of bed. This only managed in her getting tangled in the sheets, thus ending with her falling flat on the floor. Ignoring the pain of her flattened nose, she leaped up, running out of her room.

_I'm going to be so late!_ Usagi groaned, jumping down the steps two at a time. _It's already 8:00!_

She thundered down the stairs, skidding to a stop in the kitchen.

"Oh, ohayo Usagi," Mrs. Higurashi looked up from the stove. "Did you have a nice rest?"

'**_Mom_,'** Usagi signed, an exasperated look on her face.** 'It's so late! How come you didn't come wake me up?'**

"Well your brother's sick, I had to take care of him. I suppose I lost track of time. Sorry,"Mrs. Higurashi apologized, a care-free smile on her face. Usagi sweatdropped.

'**I'm going to go get ready for school,'** she informed her mother. '**No breakfast for me today!'**

"Okay, honey. Just make sure not to trip on the stairs again."

'…**.Yes mom.'**

After going back up the stairs (she did indeed trip, much to her mother's amusement), Usagi paused by a table in the hallway. On top of the table was a picture of her mother and father, smiling into the camera.

_Morning mama, morning papa_, Usagi thought, smiling at the pictures. _I'm off to school soon, still clumsy as ever. I can't figure out why, though_. She frowned. _Something just seems off balance…oh well. I have to get dressed now or else I'll be late for school_. Smiling one last time at the pictures of her parents, Usagi went into her room to get ready for school.

:-:-:

Usagi ran through the streets of Juuban, praying that she wouldn't arrive late again, her hair streaming out behind her. She had finally, after plenty of frustration, managed to get her hair up in the "meatball" style when she was younger. This had paid off, because the buns wrapped around the ears on her head, the "spaghetti" part hiding the fact that her ears weren't in their appropriate places. The hair around her actual ears, however, proved to be troublesome.

The hair muffled sound and, despite her better-than-average hearing, Usagi had some trouble understanding what her teacher was saying during class. This ended up with her getting in trouble a lot. _The wrath of Haruna-sensei is really something to be feared_, she thought.

Pausing at a streetlight, Usagi took a chance to catch her breath, looking around her. She was surprised to see that other students were, like her, late to getting to school. Their uniforms were different from hers, however, and she didn't know whether or not their schools had different times.

_Hmm, that's strange,_ Usagi thought, staring at their uniforms. _That's Kakyu middle school's uniform. I'm pretty sure their tardy bell is the same as ours_….Usagi froze. A strange prickling sensation had started on the back of her neck. She was being watched.

Her eyes darted back and forth, trying to see who was watching her. As the light turned green she crossed the street, on guard all the way to her school.

Hidden in the shadows a man smiled, red eyes glittering as he watched his target.

:-:-:

Once she was safely within the confines of her classroom, Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. _I wish I could have found out who was watching me_, she thought, glancing outside the window. Apparently, she wasn't late for class. For some reason, the clocks in the school had said that it had just turned 8:00……Usagi suspected that she'd have to have a talk with Souta after school about her alarm clock. _Probably changed my time so I'd wake up earlier_, Usagi thought dryly. She smiled. _Annoying, but sweet_. A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts and Usagi turned around.

"Morning Usa!" Makoto chirped, smiling brightly.

Usagi smiled. Makoto had been her friend for awhile, ever since Usagi had found out she made great snacks (she had a big sweet tooth). Since then they'd gotten to know each other and had become really good friends.

'**Good morning Mako-chan!'** Usagi signed slowly, so that Makoto could understand. The girl had kindly learned sign language so that she could understand her friend. **'Is Ami-chan here today?'**

"Yeah, she's talking to Sensei about something. I couldn't understand a word she said,"Makato answered, a confused look on her face. Usagi giggled.

Miss Haruna walked into the room and everyone stood up.

"Good morning Sensei," they chorused, bowing.

"Hai, good morning class. You may take your seats," Miss Haruna said.

Ami slid into the seat beside Usagi, Makoto on Usagi's other side.

"Good morning Usagi-chan," Ami greeted.

'**Good morning,' **Usagi signed back. Being the genius that she was, Ami had learned sign language fairly quickly after becoming friends with Usagi.** 'How's Mina-chan?'**

"She's doing fine. My mom say's she'll be released from the hospital tomorrow."

Usagi nodded in relief. Minako was her other friend. Cheerful and outgoing, Minako always brought laughter to the group with her antics and forgetful phrases. Recently, she had fallen down the stairs at Rei's shrine and broken her ankle. She had been sent to the hospital that Ami's mother worked at. Usagi was relieved that her friend had not been seriously injured and would be released soon.

Minako did not take well to learning sign language. "It's so hard to understand!" she had exclaimed after several lessons. Usagi had to stick to basic letters in their conversations, which made them twice as long. However, Ami and Makato were always nearby to help translate what she said. They truly were wonderful friends.

_Should I tell them?_ Usagi thought as she watched her friends conversing. _They've been so nice to me and yet…Can I risk losing them?_ Her eyes clouded in sadness. _I made the mistake when I was younger, I won't do it again._

With a troubled mind, Usagi turned to the front of the classroom and listened to Miss Haruna.

:-:-:

"_Usagi-chan! Over here!"_

_Turning around, Usagi smiled at her friend. **'Konnichiha Mari-chan!'** she signed, walking toward her._

_At ten years old Usagi still couldn't believe she had made a real friend. She had worried over and over again about what people would think if they found out her secret. Scared, she barely ever talked at school, receding into a shell. But still, there was one person who never stopped trying to be her friend. _

_Marilla Night (known also as Mari) waited patiently at the lunch table. She was adopted into a family like Usagi, only her parents were a rich couple. Mari was taught many things ever since she was little, including playing the piano, violin, and learning sign language. This was one reason why she and Usagi had become friends so quickly. She barely ever talked about her personal life and chose not to share what had happened to her parents. This suited Usagi fine because she didn't want to discuss her past…_

_Usagi sat down at the lunch table Mari was at, opening her lunch. _

"_Finally, you made it!" Mari smiled, tossing her brown braid over her shoulder. Usagi thought it was a shame that Mari kept her hair in a braid. She would have looked really nice with her hair loose. Blue-eyes glittered playfully as she reached for Usagi's lunch. _

"_Oden again?" she exclaimed after she had snatched away the bento box, Usagi's attempts at keeping her away failing._

'_**I really like oden,'** Usagi signed, blushing._

_Mari giggled, handing the box lunch back to Usagi. "I know you need your daily dosage of oden," she cooed, patting her on the head. Usagi glared at her playfully, sticking out her tongue. Mari retaliated, sticking out her tongue also, before turning back to her lunch of snacks._

_Usagi stared as she watched her friend consume the fattened sweets. **'I can't believe you can eat that much without getting fat,'** she signed, her face full of mixed emotions, not knowing whether to be in awe or disgusted._

"_I haff aw faff mefaboim," Mari spoke through her stuffed mouth._

_At her friend's raised brow, Mari swallowed her food. "I have a fast metabolism," she translated._

_Usagi nodded, **'Right…'**_

"_Hey—what's wrong with your hair?" Mari questioned, putting down her chips._

_Usagi began blushing again. **'I did my hair myself this morning,'** she signed, embarrassed. _

_Usually Usagi let her mom do her hair in the mornings, but today she had wanted to try it herself, not allowing her mother to help._

"_Ehh? Honto?" Mari exclaimed. "No wonder the buns look lopsided!" she teased. She grabbed a pigtail for emphasis._

_Usagi yelped. **'That hurts…!'** Mari gasped. Usagi stiffened as she felt her hair come loose, slowly revealing her deepest secret. In the coming breeze her ears twitched out in the open._

"_Wh-what are those…?" Mari gaped, staring bewildered at Usagi's strange appendages._

_Usagi closed her eyes in pain at her friend's next words._

"_Usagi…what are you?"_

_Usagi bowed her head, bangs shadowing her eyes. **'I'm sorry Mari-chan…'** She turned and ran off, leaving behind Mari frozen in shock._

_Usagi didn't return to school that week, nor would she ever again. When Mrs. Higurashi heard from Usagi that somebody had found out her secret, she packed up their bags and moved away. Usagi had been surprised to see that her mother had panicked so much. For reasons unknown, she wouldn't tell Usagi why she'd been so anxious. _

_That day Usagi left behind her first friend._

:-:-:

"Tsukino-san…._Tsukino-san_….TSUKINO-SAN!"

Usagi snapped out of her reverie, grimacing as she faced the annoyed teacher.

"Please pay attention during class and do try not to fall asleep again, Tsukino-san," Miss Haruna said, a vein pulsing on her forehead. Usagi stared guiltily at her desk, nodding. At that moment she was saved as the bell rang. Miss Haruna sighed.

"Class dismissed," she said, turning around and walking back to her desk. There was a mad scramble for the door, students laughing their relief that the tiring day had ended.

"What's wrong, Usa?" Makato asked, concerned as Usagi continued to stare at her desk, a distant look on her face.

Usagi shook her head, smiling up at Makato. **'I'm fine,'** she reassured, standing up to gather her things. As her friends continued to look concerned she laughed.** 'You guys worry too much! I'm_ fine_.'**

"Okay Usagi-chan," Ami smiled. It was unlike Usagi to be sad, she must have been seeing things. But she could have sworn she'd just seen a heartbroken look on her face….

They walked out of the school, chatting. Usagi forced a laugh, hoping it sounded normal. _I can't burden them with my problems_, she thought. _They've done so much for me already_.

As they reached the street corner they went they're separate ways.

'**Sayonara!'** Usagi signed. They waved back at her calling out their goodbyes as well. Usagi turned around, only to run into someone. She stepped back, blushing. _Agh, stupid Usagi!_ She scolded herself, bowing her apologies.

"It's alright, I should have watched where I was going," a deep voice said above her head. Suddenly she felt cold. Usagi looked up, startled to see red eyes staring down at her. She blinked. No…the eyes were brown. She had run into a middle-aged man. Amazingly, he had very long black hair and was dressed in a business suit. Feeling uneasy for some reason, Usagi bowed once more before hurrying away. She shivered in the hot summer sun.

Brown eyes turned red as they watched her walk away. He smirked. _Beware…hime_.

:-:-:

Yes, I'm done:music plays in background: Wow, seven pages! Okay, a note to Mayla: I'm sorry, I kind of had to change your character a bit. Sorry! I know you made her really loyal, and she is! She was kind of in shock of finding out that Usagi was a hanyou. It's just that Usagi didn't really give her a chance to do anything else. I'm sorry I couldn't make her a main character.

Ok, well, when I'd read fanfiction, I'd always find words I didn't understand, so I've translated the Japanese words for you!

Japanese Translations:

Arigatou: Thank you

Ohayo: Good Morning

Chan: used at the end of someone's name, someone you're close to

Sensei: Used as 'Teacher'

Hai: yes

Konnichiha: hello

Bento: box lunch

Oden: a Japanese stew

Honto: really

San: used at the end of someone's name, meaning miss, Mrs., Ms., or Mr.

Sayonara: goodbye

Hime: princess

Ok! I hope you guys are satisfied with this! Next chapter, Usagi gets sent to the Sengoku Jidai (Feudal Era)!

_**EDIT: Thank you Lacrea Moonlight for correcting my mistake! **_


End file.
